I've Made My Choice
by swagkingalan
Summary: What seem like a normal day for the Titans, once they get call of trouble happening downtown they run into a big surprise. BBxRae
1. Trouble Downtown

I do not own Teen Titans and I never will.

I've Made My Choice.

Garfield also know as Beast Boy had awaken from his slumber at five in the morning, he wiped his eyes and looked around his fiancé's room. After he proposed to her back in April he moved into Raven's room he turned to see his lovely fiancé still sound asleep he gave her a quick peck on her lips and saw her mouth smile and he then got out of their bed. He took off his pajama pants and shirt and quickly changed into his uniform, it's not like Garfield to wake up this early he usually wakes up at noon but, he loved going to the weight room alone so he could get stronger. Before he left the room he got a red rose from under their bed that he had bought for her and put it next to her so she could see it when she woke up, then he took out a sticky note and wrote her a note informing her where he is. As he headed to weight room Garfield heard to other voices coming from inside as the doors open he saw Nightwing and Cyborg.

"Yo, BB what are you doing here so early?" said Cyborg while lifting some dumbbells.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decide to come and work out. How about you guys?" said Garfield getting on the treadmill and started to run.

"Same, we thought it be good to get an early morning workout." said Nightwing striking a series of attacks on a punching bag.

"Nice...hey guess can I ask for some advice?" said the changeling going to work on the pull up bar.

"Sure B, what's up?" said Cyborg

"Well you know that Raven and I are getting the marriage things sorted out right?" said a nervous Beast Boy.

"Yeah and?" said Nightwing turning around looking at Beast Boy.

"I-I was thinking about inviting Terra to the wedding...I know she says she doesn't remember us and she lost contact with us but I could find her and ask her to come you think Raven would mind?" said Beast Boy coming down from the pull up bar.

Nightwing and Cyborg looked at each other and then at Beast Boy. This made Beast Boy feel nervous as he waited for their advice.

"Umm B, I don't think that's the best idea." said Cyborg

"Yeah Gar, just think how would Raven feel? They didn't really get along last time she came besides she did betray us I don't think you want Raven mad at her own wedding." said Nightwing.

" I know but, she did make things right at the end! She was our friend, she was titan. Still I know what you mean guys." said Beast Bot grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat of his face.

"Trust us BB, it's for the best now let's go get some breakfast." said Cyborg

And with that out of the way they made there way into the common room as door slid open they saw Starfire making some weird purple looking breakfast. As for Raven she was no where insight, Beast Boy decided to go get her from their room. He approached the door and opened it too see Raven smelling the rose he had left her.

"You like it?" said Beast Boy with a smirk on his face he wrapped his arm around her waist and the two kissed.

"I love it, thank you Gar." said Raven biting her bottom lip.

Just then the alarm went off and they headed towards the common room hand in hand. When they got there Nightwing turned around and told the fellow titans who was attacking Jump City this time.

"Alright Titans, it's Cinderblock he's attacking people downtown and he must be stopped Titans go!" said Nightwing and with that order they were on their way to save the day yet again.

* * *

As they reached downtown they saw Cinderblock making a mess out of their beloved city. Starfire flew full speed towards him and stroke a series of punches to his face, Cinderblock then grabbed Starfire and sent her flying into a building. Cyborg quickly fire his sonic boom while Nightwing threw some of his birdarangs now in blue and black at his face. This wasn't having affect while Beast Boy and Raven went to go check up Starfire, Beast Boy notice they needed help he quickly looked at Raven.

"Go! I'll check on Starfire." said Raven in a demanding voice.

With that Beast Boy turned around and took the form of a T-Rex and rammed right into Cinderblock but, Cinderblock was prepared and grabbed him and slammed him down, he step on Beast Boy's dinosaur head, and threw him at building which then fell on top of him. All titans gasped at what they had just witness except for Raven who felt her heart beat faster she was in shock she couldn't say anything.

she finally snapped out of it and screamed at him "GAR!" before Raven could even attack Cinderblock, he was floating in the air glowing a yellow color. Just then he exploded in to what seemed a million pieces.

The three titans looked at Raven so she could explain herself to them had she really just killed Cinderblock?! She was checking on Beast Boy who turned out to have medium damage, when the building fell on him he had just enough time to turn into a turtle and protected himself from what could have been certain death.

she said in a panic tone "It wasn't me!" she turned back facing Beast Boy she gave him a ton of kisses on his face.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw Raven.

"Beautiful, I- I'm fine really just a bit bruised." he said hugging her tightly.

Just then a voice from behind them caught their attention. "Yeah it wasn't her, it was me." said the voice.

They all turned around and couldn't believe what there eyes were seeing, was their minds playing tricks on them, could it really be? Beast Boy was the one who spoke up and said "T-Terra?"

"Hey guys! Miss me?" said the blonde headed girl.

End of Chapter 1


	2. A Spell?

I do not own Teen Titans and I never will.

I've Made My Choice.

Beast Boy couldn't believe it, Terra has return to the titans, and she is using her powers. As for Raven she didn't want to believe it, she really didn't want to, the one girl that had ever made her feel jealously towards her soon to be husband was back and for a minute Raven actually thought that Beast Boy would leave her for the one who tried to destroy them. Nightwing had stop looking at Terra and had return his attention at Cinderblock he had been destroyed in to a millions of pieces, usually they would just put him back in jail, but this time he was...dead. Nightwing turn his attention back at Terra and started to approach her. As Nightwing was walking towards her all Terra did was smile.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" said a very angry Nightwing

"Yeah, I think I just saved your asses, now come one high five!" said Terra putting her hand up in the air waiting for Nightwing to connect hands.

"No! Terra you just killed Cinderblock! If you forgot what it was like to be a titan it's that we do not under any circumstances kill the criminals of Jump City!" said Nightwing slapping her hand away from his face.

Terra went from a happy blonde to a very angry one, she said " Nightwing, relax man I didn't kill him! Just look."

and with that Terra used her powers to lift all the pieces into the air, then reassembled the criminal know as Cinderblock back into one piece, and laid him down on the floor knocked out. Nightwing and the rest of the titans were surprise on how well she had master her powers. Last time they saw her they had to faced her in battle she was great, now she had her powers dare they say it perfect! Beast Boy who was still hugging Raven felt his shoulder get wet, he looked at Raven and saw that she was crying softly so only he could hear her. He lifted up her chin so they could meet eye to eye, he then gently kissed her lips so she could know everything was okay.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he said

"Please Gar...don't leave me.." said Raven almost bursting into tears again.

"What are you talking about?" said a very confused Beast Boy.

"Please don't leave me for Terra..." said Raven hugging him tighter.

"W-why you ever think that?" said Beast Boy know lifting himself and his fiancé up from the ground.

"I-It's just that I know how badly you were in love with her before, I knew that when you found out that she had escaped from her rock form that you wanted her to remember the titans but most importantly...you, but now that you and me are together I don't want to lose you, you mean the world to me and I don't want you leave me because if you did I never be the same.., and -" was all Raven could say before he placed his lips on her making her feel that amazing feeling she got whenever they connected their lips together. Beast Boy gently pushed away and said the words that touched her heart

"Raven, I love you with all my heart, you mean the world to me too, I will be by your side tell the day I die, besides were gonna get married in a couple of months, I may be dumb, but if you honestly think I would leave you for Terra you're dumber than me, and that's really saying something."

With that Raven gave him a passionate kiss for about three minutes she then gently pushed away. "God I love you, and for the record I will never be dumber than you." she said passionate and lovely.

He laughed for a bit and then pulled her closer into his arms which right now made her feel like she was in Heaven.

"Good, I hope it never has to come to that, now let's walk over there together, and catch up and then say goodbye nicely though I know how you can be the jealous type" he said winking.

"As a matter of fact I am, what mine is mine, and I don't like to share." she said then landing a kiss on his lips.

"Oh kinky much?" he said laughing.

They then walked over to the other titans holding hands when they saw that they were actually having a conversation with their former teammate. She was going on about finishing high school and getting her diploma and everything. Then she turn her attention to Beast Boy and Raven her smile did not fade, but you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Hey BB! Oh hey Raven." said Terra giving her a dirty look.

Before Raven could unleash her anger at her, Beast Boy spoke up. "I would appreciate it if you didn't give my fiancé any dirty looks, and hello I guess." said a very serious Beast Boy.

"Oh my god Beast Boy I'm so sorry!" said Terra

"It's not me you should be apologizing too." said Beast Boy pointing his eyes at Raven.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't mean too." said Terra holding her hand out so she could shake it.

Raven took her hand and shook it she then said "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean too."

Terra couldn't help and look at the ring Beast Boy had given Raven it was beautiful Raven notice this and she didn't like it. Starfire then hugged everyone making one big group hug they could barely breathe.

"Oh friends this is the most wonderful occasion! Should we not do the celebrating with the pizza?!" said a very happy Starfire.

"S-sounds gr-eat Starfire, but co-uld you let us g-go?" said Nightwing

She then dropped them and they all let out a big sigh and with that out of the way they made their way too pizzeria.

* * *

Once they got there the very hungry Cyborg order 100 boxes of pizza, 50 pepperoni pizzas, 40 cheese pizzas, 9 extra meat pizzas, and 1 vegetarian pizza. This made Beast Boy mad but the rest of titans and Terra laugh, they were all in agreement that they wouldn't be even considering making her a titans anytime soon. After they had finish the pizzas well mostly Cyborg they headed back to Titans Tower, but before they said there good byes to Terra.

"See ya around girl." said Cyborg

"Yeah Terra, take care." said Nightwing

"Bye" said both Beast Boy and Raven.

"Oh goodbye Terra! Prehaps you can come by the tower to do the hanging out!" said Starfire.

" I would love too! If that's okay with you guys?" said Terra

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement except for Beast Boy and Raven.

"It is settled you shall come and do the hanging out tomorrow!" said Starfire hugging her and then catching flight back to the tower.

As they were leaving Terra called out Beast Boy's name this caught his and Raven's attention the others had left because Beast Boy assured them that they would catch up, together they walked over to Terra and talked to her.

"What's up?" said Beast Boy.

"I just wanted to apologize again for disrespecting you guys I didn't mean too, it just sorta happen you know?" said Terra not making eye contact.

"It's cool just don't do it again or next time I'll let Raven defend herself and it won't be pretty, come on Rae let's go." and with that said Beast Boy formed into a hawk and flew a bit into the sky and waited for Raven to come.

Before Raven went next to Beast Boy Terra tapped Raven's shoulder and said something that she wasn't very happy with. " I don't know what kinda spell you put on Beast Boy to stop him from loving me, but I will break it you evil demon bitch." looking at Raven with a very serious tone.

Raven wanted to flat out murder her on the spot, but she decided to not let her anger consume her. She just simply flew next to Beast Boy and they headed back to the tower, tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day for both of them it was gonna get messy.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Forever

I do not own Teen Titans and I never will.

I've Made My Choice.

Back at Titans Tower after their encounter with Terra, Nightwing has decided to call a meeting so they can all say what they truly think of Terra coming over tomorrow. As the common doors opened Raven and Beast Boy walked in to see they had made it just in time before the meeting could begin. Once they sat down Raven couldn't believe what Terra had said to her, she thought about telling her fellow Titans and fiancé what she had told her, but decided to only tell Beast Boy after the meeting.

"Alright guys, I called this meeting to see what we all truly think of Terra coming over tomorrow. So does anyone want to give their opinion?" said Nightwing.

"I think the girl has really changed, don't get me wrong I'm still mad about the fact that she betrayed us, it's just now she seems really different." said Cyborg

"I am in agreement with Cyborg, Terra has really showed the change!" said a happy Starfire.

"We spend one afternoon with her and already you guys think she's changed." said Raven rolling her eyes.

"I take it you're not happy about seeing her?" said Nightwing.

"Great job detective, you figured it out." said Raven with anger.

"Please Raven, you are not happy seeing our friend Terra?" spoke out Starfire.

Raven gave her a death stare and said "She was never my friend! And I don't really appreciate you inviting her without consulting the team first!" and with her anger out she decided to head to her room leaving them in the common room to continue this conversation without her.

Beast Boy couldn't help but put his head down,Starfire was about to cry when her boyfriend Nightwing went to her and hugged her.

"I guess Raven truly hates Terra." said Cyborg.

"Beast Boy could you go see if she's okay?" said Nightwing still hugging Starfire.

"No problem, and Starfire I'm sure Raven didn't mean to yell at you she's just a little upset." said Beast Boy smiling to make Starfire happy.

Nightwing wiping her tears away from her face, Starfire smiled at Beast Boy and said "Thank you Beast Boy." she turned to face her boyfriend and gave him a kiss "And thank you."

With that problem out of the way Beast Boy made his way out of the common room and headed to see Raven. He made it to their room and gently open the door to see that Raven was sitting on their bed sitting indian style holding the rose he gave her. He walked slowly towards Raven and sat in front of her.

"Still smelling that rose I see?" said Beast Boy smiling.

"It is beautiful." said Raven with a few tears.

"Just like you" he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She then began to hold him tighter and let out some tears she then gently pushed away after a minute.

"What happen back there? Why did you snap at Star like that?" said Beast Boy.

" I know I shouldn't have done that my anger just got the best of me, I won't let it happen again, I promise." she said with a small grin.

"Great! Now let's go talk to Star and patch everything up!" He said with such a happy tone. Before he got up Raven grab his hand so he could stay, he looked at her and her head was down.

"What's wrong Rae?" he said lifting her chin up so they could look at each other.

"Gar I'm know for not being a snitch and keeping things to myself, but we are going to get married and trust is really important in marriage, so here it goes before we left to go to the tower Terra called me an 'evil demon bitch', and she thought I had put a spell on you that made you stop loving her. I wanted to hurt her so bad but I decided to just let it go.." said a very depress Raven.

Beat Boy turned his hands into fist and said " She what?! Raven.., why didn't you tell me earlier I could have had said something?" said Beast Boy this had made him really mad and he decided to lay down on the bed.

Raven laid down next to him, she had her hands on his chest, and he had his hands around her waist.

"Raven, next time Terra talks to you like that you immediately call me, and I'll stop whatever I'm doing and will handle this situation together. I won't let her disrespect my one true love anymore" he said rubbing her back.

"I will Garfield, and since when did you become this wise, lovely, and mature Garfield?" she said kissing him.

He kissed her back and said "Ever since I got engaged to the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"Do you really mean that?" she said that with a big grin on her face.

"I do Raven, I really do." he said hugging her tighter.

"Thank you, I just know me and you will be together for a long time." said a very happy Raven.

"A long time?! Hell no!" he said as Raven heard this she gasp about to push him away he brought her in for a big passionate kiss.

"I was hoping we could be together forever." he said giving her a peck.

"Forever huh? I love the sound of that." she said kissing him and then yawning.

"Come on let's get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." with does words exactly Raven closed her eyes and felt into a deep slumber.

Beast Boy looked at her and kissed her forehead going to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Beast Boy didn't go to get an early morning work out, he just stayed in bed with his one and only true love Raven. Raven woke up around nine am due to some one knocking on their door, she was happy to see Beast Boy was still in bed with her, he had his hand around her waist how she loved the way he held her. She then heard the knocking on their door again, she went up to the door and saw Starfire looking down.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" she said.

"Forgive me for waking you up, I just simply wanted to apologize for inviting Terra, I should have thought about the way you would feel, and for that I am sorry." said Starfire looking up.

"Starfire you have no reason to apologize, if anything I should be the one saying sorry to you, I shouldn't have yelled at you it was uncalled for." she held out her arms and said "Friends?"

Starfire who's emotions quickly changed, hugged Raven almost breaking her back and said "Oh yes Raven!"

As they hugged Nightwing came into the hallway. "Guys, Terra's here."

And with that said Beast Boy came up behind Raven and said "Will be right there." Raven and Beast Boy went back to their room and got changed into their costumes.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Day Off

**Sorry for not putting up a new chapter in a while, had to take care of some family problems, but now that's over, and I can get back to writing so enjoy!**

I do not own Teen Titans and I never will.

I've Made My Choice.

As Raven finished getting ready Beast Boy sat on their bed reading one of her books. Raven had gotten him to read more which at first he wasn't very happy with, but then he actually started to enjoy it. Raven came out of the bathroom from putting some mascara and violet lipstick on, she wasn't really a big fan of make up, but she did care for mascara and lipstick after Starfire had put it on her a billion times. She saw her lover reading and she smirked and sat on his lap he put the bookmark on where he had decided to stop and closed the book placing it on the bed.

"You ready my queen?" he said which made her blush uncontrollably.

"I like it when you call me that Gar." she said.

"I know you do, now let's go, and remember if she says anything to you tell me " he said in a tough guy voice.

"Don't worry Gar, I can take care of myself, but if things do get too out if hand I will call for you." she said then kissing his cheek.

And with that they were off to the common room to find the other Titans and Terra having a conversation about there greatest battles yet.

* * *

"I guess my would have to be was when we took down Slade for the last time." said Nightwing

"Oh! Mine is when I took down my evil sister Blackfire!" said a smiling Starfire.

"Mine would have to be when I took down BrotherBlood for good." said Cyborg taking a bite of his burger.

Terra heard footsteps and turned around to talk to Beast Boy and Raven. "Morning BB, Raven. Beast Boy what was your greatest battle?" as she had said this she expected him to say the one were he had fought Slade for her, but he didn't.

"Morning guys!, Terra, and to answer your question my would have to be where we defeated Malchior." he said turning to Raven.

"And why would that be?" Raven said smiling.

"Because after we defeated him, you and I had that touching moment which then made us closer friends and that's when I started getting feelings for you." he said winking at his fiancé.

She gave a quick peck and said " You're so sweet, want to help me make my herbal tea?"

"Of course Rae." he said heading to the kitchen with Raven.

"Don't call me that Gar." she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Raven after all we've been through you still won't let me call you that?" he said in laughing tone.

"You can call me that when I laugh at one of your jokes." she said kissing his cheek and went on to get her tea ready.

You could see the jealousy in Terra's face and also her anger before she could even say anything Starfire had cut her off.

"Aww! Friends you two are the most cute! I hope you last forever!" she said standing up.

Nightwing came up behind Star and hugged her and said "Yeah, you guys make the perfect couple to be honest."

"Thanks so are you guys, so what's on today's schedule our great leader?" Beast Boy said smirking.

"I'm glad you ask, since Terra's here I decided we could take the rest of the day off after we do some sparring in the training room. Sound good?" said Nightwing stretching.

"Sounds awesome!" said Terra

"Whatever" said Raven taking a sip from her tea.

"Alright, let's go to the spar room." said Nigthwing

And with that order they were all off to the spar room.

* * *

"Alright here's how it's going to go down. I've put all are names in this hat I'm gonna pull out two names from it whoever I pick the two will spar pretty simply right?" said Nightwing he then pull two names out of the hat.

"Alright Beast Boy and wow Raven." said Nightwing

"Ohhh! Sorry babe looks like I gotta take you down." said Beast Boy laughing." Don't worry, I'll go easy."

Raven rolled her eyes and smirked "Okay just don't expect the same from me 'babe'" and with that sentence finished they made their way to the center of the room.

"As always this is to test your fighting skills, meaning no using your superpowers understood? They nodded "Good begin!" said Nightwing.

"How about a kiss for luck babe?" Said Beast Boy closing his eyes waiting for his kiss.

Raven then said "Sure." She then threw a punch at his face but some how Beast Boy felt it coming and caught her fist without opening his eyes. He smiled and quickly dropped Raven not hard enough to hurt her. Raven quickly reverse it and put Beast Boy's arm in a armlock slowly applying pressure to it. Beast Boy freed himself from her grip, jumped behind her, and put her in a headlock. Nightwing and Starfire cheered for Raven while Cyborg and Terra cheered for Beast Boy. Raven flipped Beast Boy but some how he landed on his feet, turned around fast as lighting, and pinned down Raven. He threw a punch right to Raven's throat, Raven was too scared too stop it and had closed her eyes instead, but Beast Boy stopped a inch away, looked at Nightwing and he blew the whistle. Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy holding out his hand for her.

"Need a hand beautiful?" He said blowing her a kiss. She took his hand and he lifted her up. She then leaped into his arms and said "You did amazing Gar!"

"Ah it was nothing really, I'm sure if this was a real fight, and you had your powers you would have kicked my booty" he said kissing her forehead.

"I don't know, you have gotten better who knows maybe now you won't get your 'booty' kicked from all the bad guys." She said laughing a bit.

"Oh haha very funny Rae." He said pulling her closer.

All the other Titan's came up to say good job two both of them then Terra came up to Beast Boy and hugged him which made Raven extremely jealous.

"I knew you could do it BB!" She said smiling.

Beast Boy felling uncomfortable said "Gee thanks Terra I guess." he then pushed her off gently.

"Alright BB, Raven have seat and wait for the rest of us to finished so then we can all enjoy our day off." said Cyborg pointing to a bench.

They then went off to go sit down and wait for the rest to finish. Beast Boy laid his head on Raven's lap and felt really super comfy.

"Hey Raven?" said Beast Boy

"Yes Gar? What is it?" said Raven playing with Beast Boy's hair.

"Just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful today." He said.

"Thank you Gar, you look...nice today." said Raven blushing.

"Why'd you pause Rae?" He said grabbing her hand.

"If I tell you, you promise not to make a witty remark?" she said.

"I promise Rae, now tell me." He said sitting up.

"Fine, I was going to say you looked 'hot'." she said blushing and looking down.

"Well baby, may I return the favor and say you look extremely hot and fine today." he said winking and rubbing her thigh.

Raven let out a small moan which made Beast Boy smile she then said

"Garfield.." she moaned again as he rub her thigh even higher this time "not now they might see us."

"Okay Raven, later" he said.

They saw Nightwing signaling them to come over so they got up, but as soon they stood up Beast Boy slapped Raven's butt. Raven face turn so red that her emotions caused her to explode a dumbbell. She looked over to Beast Boy who was whistling the Teen Titans theme song. She then pulled him closed and kissed him.

"You are so gonna get it later." she said giving him another kiss.

"Looking forward to it." he said smiling.

Nightwing looked at them and said "Looks like the day off will have to wait, I just got word that Dr. Light is robbing an oil company downtown."

With that said they all got in the T-Car except for Nightwing who took his bike so there be room for Terra, they then headed to stop Dr. Light.

* * *

Once they got to the oil company they saw Dr. Light shooting his lights at the oil barrels making them catch on fire. Nightwing saw this and quickly said his catch phrase.

"Titans Go!"

End of Chapter 4

_**ohhh! A cliffhanger what will happen next?! Tune in next time for the next chapter! (:**_


	5. Sacrifice

I do not own Teen Titans.

I've Made My Choice.

Nightwing delivered a series of kicks at Dr. Light, he manage to hit him twice, but suddenly Dr. Light shot a beam of light right at Nightwing's chest. Beast Boy and Raven were trying to put out the fires before they got out of hand, meanwhile Cyborg,Starfire, and Terra were evacuating workers out of the soon to be collapsed building. Nightwing then threw to his bow-staff at Dr. Light's chest breaking the light in the center. This made Dr. Light very angry, he then shot a beam of light at two barrels behind Nightwing causing him to fall to the ground. All the others Titans saw and headed into action, Nightwing saw them coming and yelled out to Raven and Terra.

"Raven, Terra! You two work on removing the fire, your powers could handle that situation the best! he then got up and headed into action with the other three Titans.

Raven didn't like that order, but she knew he was right, so she turned back around and focused her attention on getting rid of the fire. Once Terra had heard this order she had a smug look on her face, she went next to Raven and decided to make her lose control.

"Wow. Is the best you can do Raven?" she said bumping into her.

"Shut up and focus on the task at hand!" said Raven beginning to get irritated.

"Now Raven, no need to go on one of your temper tantrums." she said lifting a barrel on fire.

"Terra, shut your god damn mouth, and focus!" said Raven ready to destroy her.

"Aww, is Raven getting mad" said Terra in a mocking voice.

"Are you even trying to put out the fire Terra?!" she said turning around to look at her, but saw the flaming barrel coming at her, she stopped it seconds away.

"Terra! Are you insane!" said Raven screaming with her eyes glowing red.

"Oops, slipped." said Terra smiling evilly with her eyes glowing yellow.

"You are so dead!" screamed Raven punching Terra in the face.

With that punched thrown they made their fight to the back of the factory next to a huge stacks of barrels.

Beast Boy punched Dr. Light in the face as the form of the Beast, Cyborg shot his Sonic boom at Dr. Light making him fall to the ground, Nightwing then flipped behind Dr. Light and handcuffed him quickly. Starfire went up to Dr. Light and ripped out the thing that powered his suit.

"Sorry Dr. Light looks like it's lights out for you!" said Nightwing.

"Ah BB, could you go separate those two." said Cyborg pointing at a Raven and Terra still going at it. They all looked at them fight, punch after punch, neither of them was giving up.

"Ah crap, guys wait here." said Beast Boy as he ran after towards them turning into a cheetah.

Dr. Light saw this as opportunity to kill off the three titans, he quickly activated his back up energy and shot a laser at the stack of barrels from his helmet. Starfire then kicked Dr. Light in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Guys! Get out of there now!" screamed Nightwing.

Beast Boy heard this and was able to grab Raven and Terra and throw them out the window that was near by. But... Beast Boy didn't have enough time to jump and was caught in the explosion.

Raven turned around to look at the now destroyed building "Garfield!" she screamed with tears falling down.

"I can't believe Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save you! What an idiot." said Terra wiping her blood off her face.

Raven then grabbed Terra by her throat and begin to choke her.

"Shut up Terra! I have had up to here with you! Beast Boy is not an idiot, he saved your sorry ass! I'll make you pay for making me lose control, I swear I will make you pay, you sorry excuse for a friend! You better hope he's alive or so help me I will end you!" said Raven choking Terra even harder.

Terra would have passed out if wasn't for Cyborg that came up behind Raven and pulled her off Terra.

"Starfire! Look for Beast Boy, and soon as you find him take him to the infirmary back at the tower!" said Nightwing to his girlfriend.

Starfire nodded and began her search for Beast Boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! Your stupid fighting may have cause a death of one of our friends, not to mention your damn fiancé Raven! If you two wouldn't have been fighting Beast Boy would be standing right here safe and unharmed. Instead he's underneath a pile of fucking bricks! Starfire did you find him yet?!" said Nightwing mad as hell.

"Dude, she left about two minutes ago, she didn't want to interrupt you." said a scared Cyborg.

"How did Beast Boy look?" said Nightwing.

"He looked pretty bad dude." Cyborg said upset.

"Get in the car, both of you, and not a single word out of the two of you! Cyborg if even one of them coughs make them walk to the tower." said Nightwing making his way to his bike and riding off.

Raven had never seen Nightwing this mad ever in the time they had know each other. She could feel his emotions when he was screaming at Terra and her. Ugh Terra she didn't even want to think about her because if she did she would want to rip her head off.

"You heard him, in the car, now." said Cyborg

And with that, they made their way to the car, and headed off to the tower.

* * *

Back at the Tower

Beast Boy laid there on the infirmary bed unconsciously, he had scars on his legs, a cut on his face, a huge cut on his forehead, and a bad burn on his back. All the Titans looked at their fellow teammate laid there,while Raven sat next to him and held her his hand.

"Please Cyborg, Inform us will friend Beast Boy be okay?" said Starfire really upset.

"He's lucky to be alive, he'll be fine in a couples of weeks, maybe a month." said Cyborg examining the data on the computer.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you could heal him with your magic!" said Starfire slightly smiling.

"I could try, but we have to be alone, so if you mind please leave, and take that blonde headed bitch with you.

"Okay you know what Raven! I-" was all Terra could say before Nightwing interrupted her.

"Terra don't even start, let's go." he said in a serious voice.

They then left Beast Boy and Raven alone, so she could begin to heal him. She kissed Beast Boy lips and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Gar, I'll do everything I can to make sure you're well again." she kissed him again and begin to heal Beast Boy.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Dream

I do not own Teen Titans

I've Made My Choice.

She walked down the hall into the common room to make some ice tea. It was 3:00 in the morning and she couldn't sleep because she was too worried about Beast Boy. As she walked in she saw that the tv was on for some weird reason, she thought to herself someone must have accidentally left it on before they went to bed she went to the table, got the remote, and turned off the tv.

"I swear, they just love waisting energy." Raven said to herself.

"Hey, I was watching that." a familiar voice told her.

She turned around and a big smile came upon her face. It was Beast Boy standing there drinking a cold glass of water, she then speed walked to him and gave him the biggest hug.

"Oh Garfield! I thought I had lost you!" she said kissing him.

But Garfield gently pushed her away and looked very confused "Wow Raven! Why did you kiss me? You know that I'm going out with Terra." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"...Garfield what are you talking about it? You're engaged to me." she said with tears in her eyes.

He just laughed for a minute "Engaged? To you? You must be kidding right?" he said putting his cup in the sink.

"We are! Look I have the ring to prove it!" she said holding up her hand to his face.

"Umm... Raven there's nothing there.." he said thinking Raven had gone crazy.

She looked at her hand and gave a small gasp. She thought to herself "Where is it?! I always sleep with it!" she looked at him with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Look Raven I don't know what's going on, but I'm in love with Terra, not you I'm sorry if that's to hard to hear but it's the the truth." he said gently rubbing her arms.

"No... No!" and with that said Raven opened her eyes and sat up from her bed. After she had finished healing Beast Boy the best she could, she was extremely tired and decided to go sleep in their room.

She quick looked at her hand and saw the ring he had given her was still on her hand and she placed her hand over her heart and let tears of joy come out.

"Thank Azarath, it was only a dream." she looked at the clock and the time was 5:00 in the morning.

* * *

The others wouldn't be up for a while so she decided to get ready so she could start her day. She took a hot shower, got dressed, straightened her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup. She would usually start her morning with some mediation, but all she wanted to do was go check up on her soon to be husband. It have been a week and Beast Boy was still very hurt from the explosion. Her door opened and she made her way to the infirmary to see how he was. When she got there her powers broke a lamp by where Beast Boy had been sleeping because he wasn't in the room. She tried not to panic, she went to check in the common room but he wasn't there, she made her way to the roof but he wasn't there, she was really worried now, but she went to check the weight room and to her relief he was there. She watched him with his headphones on punching the punching bag like if it had done something terrible to him, Raven couldn't hold back her emotions anymore she ran up behind and hugged him.

"Garfield!" she said grabbing him tightly.

He took off his headphones, threw them and his iPod on the floor, and turned to face Raven and picked her up hugging her back.

"Hey beautiful, miss me much?" he said kissing her lips that he had missed so much.

"I thought I lost you!" she said kissing him, she had also missed the feeling of him kissing her back.

"I never leaving you Raven, you're my whole world!" he said bringing her closer to him, oh how he missed her touch.

"I had the worst nightmare! I dreamt that you weren't engaged to me, that you and Terra were still going out, and in the dream you told me that you loved her and not me..." she said laying her head on his chest letting her tears fall down.

"Raven look, at me." and she did look into his beautiful green eyes "I can't imagine how terrible the nightmare might have scared you, but know it was only a dream, and that I don't love Terra I love you with all my heart." he said wiping her tears and kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Garfield." she enjoyed being in his arms again, but then she realized that he gotten out of bed and came here to workout.

"Garfield Logan, why are you in here instead of resting? You're still in bad condition." she said looking at him with a serious face.

He went chuckled for moment until he finally told her why "I don't know to be honest, when I woke up I had all this anger inside of me so decided to come here to workout."

Raven crossed her arms and kept looking at him, he gave her a smirk hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"How long have you been in here?" she asked him.

He didn't respond.

"Garfield... how long?" she asked him again.

He sighed and told her "Since 1:00 in the morning."

Her eyes widen and she was ready to scream at the top of her lungs, only to remember the other were still asleep.

"You've been in here for 5 hours! You're still in bad condition Gar!" she said punching his arm playfully but strong.

"Oww! That hurt! And I know I'm sorry Raven." he said looking down.

She grabbed his arm and dragged them to their room, she then sat on their bed.

"Come here young man, you're going to sleep for a decent amount of time, and I'm going to bring you some tofu eggs for breakfast later, do I make myself clear?" she said signaling him to come to bed.

"Young man? Were both the same age!" he said laughing, but then he looked at her and she didn't seem amused. He then cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Crystal clear." he said.

"Good, now come here. I've missed you very much." she said holding out her arms.

He smiled at her and quickly jumped on top of her, she let out a small laugh which he loved, he kissed her lips, and they made out for a long while seeing how he had been in bed for a week. After they were done making out, Beast Boy rested his head on Raven's chest, Raven loved him being close to her again then she remembered she had to thank him for saving her for the explosion.

"Garfield?" she said.

"Yeah Raven?" he responded.

"Thank you for saving me from the explosion, I only wished that you would have save yourself instead of Terra." she said lovely and then angry at the end when she had to mention Terra's name.

"Raven, even if Terra is trying to separate us, it doesn't mean I'm not going to do my role as a hero, I would have loved to leave her to burn trust me, but I knew I had a responsibility to do as a hero, besides I'm sure the explosion couldn't have made her even more uglier then she already is." he said the last part laughing.

She laughed at the last part with him "I love it when you're so smart and wise Garfield, it always puts a smile on my face when your words of wisdom speak to me." she said smiling.

"I tried my best to make you feel loved. Hey! You laughed at one of my jokes! This means I can call you Rae from now on right?!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"I suppose so, but I like it a lot better when you call me things like honey, queen, sweetheart, and stuff like that." she said kissing his cheek.

He smiled and then yawned "Okay, my Queen, whatever your heart desires. Goodnight." he said closing his eyes and holding her tight.

"Goodnight, my love." she said kissing him which made him smile.

* * *

Later in the common room

Raven was preparing tofu eggs for Beast Boy who still wasn't awake. Just then Starfire flew in worried and grabbed Raven.

"Raven! Friend Beast Boy is not in the infirmary! We most alert the others." she said shaking Raven.

"Starfire! Calm down, he's fine he went to my room earlier and slept there." she said moving away from Starfire's grasp and went to place the tofu eggs on a plate.

"Oh, then I must glad! Raven would you like to travel with me to the mall of shopping?" said Starfire happily.

"I would Starfire, but I have to take care of Garfield, you understand right?" she said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Of course Raven I understand, perhaps next time you can come with me?" she said smiling.

"Sure Starfire, sounds like a plan." she said giving her a soft smile.

"Glorious! I'll shall just ask Richard to come with me! Goodbye Raven." and with that said she left to go find the fearless Nightwing.

Just as she left Terra came in, her and Raven exchanged looks at each other looking like they were ready to kill one another.

"What's up witch?" said Terra walking past her.

Raven ignored her.

"What no comeback Raven? That's a darn shame." said Terra sitting down putting her feet up on the table.

"Sorry to disappoint you Terra, but I don't associate myself with idiots." said Raven pouring orange juice into a cup.

"Good then don't associate yourself with Beast Boy, because from what I've heard you've been calling him idiot since the day you met him." said Terra getting up and walking over to Raven.

"Terra, I agree Garfield and I did have some issues in the past, but we've worked though them, and realized that we liked each other, don't be mad just because you fucked up with him." said Raven looking at Terra as she came walking to her angry.

"Oh that's it! This end now!" Terra yelled raising her fist about to punch Raven when a hand caught her fist before it made contact.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on the love of my life." said Beast Boy pushing Terra aside and stepping in front of Raven.

"Beast Boy can't you see! She's put some sort a spell on you that's made you stop loving me! She has to pay!" Terra yelled.

"Terra! She hasn't put any damn spell on me! I love her and she loves me. I've think you've over stayed your welcome, it's time for you to go back to your own life and leave us alone. I don't care where you go, just as long you don't come back here or make any interactions with any us. Now do us all a big favor and fuck off." he turned to look at Raven.

"Breakfast looks delicious honey, thank you." he kissed her and took his plate and sat down with Raven.

"Just you two wait, I'll get my revenge if it's the last thing I'll do!" Terra screamed and ran off.

"Looking froward to it... bitch." Beast Boy said eating his tofu eggs.

Raven giggled when Beast Boy called her a bitch.

"My hero." said Raven playfully kissing Beast Boy's cheek.

he blushed "Hey, no ones going to swing at my fiancé, not if I have anything to say about it. Want to watch a movie after I'm done eating, beautiful?" He said placing his arm around her waist.

Raven kissed him again "I'd love too."

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Promise

I do not own Teen Titans

I've Made My Choice

It had been two days since Terra left to go plan her so called 'revenge'. Raven and Beast Boy were still wondering if she was actually planning a revenge. They had told Nightwing about her revenge plan just in case, he assured them that they had nothing to worried about,and if she did come back they be ready. Later that day all the Titans were talking about what they should do since criminal activity had been down lately. Cyborg wanted to go to the movies, Beast Boy and Raven didn't care just as long as they were together, Starfire said she would love to go to the park, and of course Nightwing being the softy for his girlfriend decided that they were gonna go to the park. Cyborg and Beast Boy kept making whipping noises at Nightwing making him angry, Raven then slapped both of them on the back of their heads and told them to get ready.

"Garfield, you've been in the bathroom for 15 minutes let's go the others are waiting for us." Raven said tapping her foot.

"In a minute Raven, just putting on my shirt." he said stepping out the bathroom wearing a blue flannel buttoned to the top, black skinny jeans, and some black vans.

"So how do I look?" said Beast Boy smiling.

Raven didn't respond she was too busy checking him out, his cologne smell amazing, his white smile was beautiful, and the way he was dress made her feel all warm inside.

"So... I'm guessing I look bad." said a sad Beast Boy heading towards the closet to change.

Raven quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his hand "No! I mean... you look great. Come on, let's not keep the others waiting." they exited their room and headed towards the garage.

Raven was wearing black leggings, a sweat shirt with the Titans logo on it, and some black toms. She also had her makeup on which made her even more beautiful then she already was, and her perfume smelled like heaven. All which made Beast Boy go nuts for her.

"Hey Raven, you look beautiful as always." he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Garfield, and you look quite handsome." she said kissing his cheek.

"Yo! Love birds, you two ready to go?!" called out Cyborg.

"We're coming, we're coming." said Beast Boy as they got into the T-Car.

* * *

As they got to the park they headed off to do their on things.

"Alright guys Star and I are gonna walk around." said Nightwing as they left hand in hand.

"And I'm going to hit up the food court!" said Cyborg running off.

"Hey Raven, you want to go sit at the bench near the lake?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"I'd love too Gar." she answered and they made their way to the bench.

The two were having a lovely time until these two high school girls came up to them.

"Oh my god! Sarah look it's Beast Boy!" said Kim

"Oh my god Kim I can't believe it!" said Sarah as they screamed in happiness.

"Umm hi?" said Beast Boy feeling a bit annoyed.

"Do you mind if we get a picture with you?!" said Sarah.

"I guess not." he said then being pulled by one of the girls.

They took a series of photos with him and then they began to flirt with him.

"You know Beast Boy I happen to think green is hot." said Sarah messing up his hair.

Raven was quietly reading, but once she heard this her eyes widen with jealousy.

"Maybe you could take us out on a date sometimes?" said Kim holding his arm.

"I actu-" was all he could say before he was cut off.

"Oh my god! You totally should!" said Sarah grabbing his other arm.

Raven finally decided enough is enough. She closed her book, got up, hugged him from behind, and kissed his cheek.

"Ladies, this man right here is mine, we are engaged, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with him right in front of me, but I swear to god, if both you don't leave right now, I will banished both of you to a different dimension, do I make myself clear?" said Raven hugging Beast Boy tighter.

"Yes ma'am." and with that said they were off.

"Wow Raven, you really are the jealous type aren't you?" said Beast Boy kissing her.

"Yes I am, and I swear next time you don't speak up you'll be sleeping in your room again. " said Raven kissing him back.

"I was going to speak up! Until one of them interrupted me!" he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay I belie-" was all she could say when she was suddenly trap in a class case.

"Raven!" screamed Beast Boy he then turned his hands into gorilla one's and started to hit the glass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Terra, but Beast Boy was focused on Raven, because the container shocked her for every time he had hit it.

"Terra stop! Don't hurt her!" he said turning to face her and was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh don't worry, I'm hurting all your friends."she said moving away so he could get a better look at the others.

"No.." was all he could say.

Nightwing had handcuffs on his hands and feet, and was being beating by a robot, Starfire was being shot by a red laser every three minutes, and Cyborg was being torn apart by a mechanic with a sledgehammer. As for his beloved Raven she was being shocked, beaten, and was slammed by a giant robot that was in the container with her. Beast Boy had dropped to his knees and let tears come down his face.

"Please... don't hurt them... don't hurt her... I beg you..." he said.

"I'm not the one hurting them, you are. All you had to do was be with me, and we'd all be happy." said Terra.

"No... I wouldn't be happy. I hate you!" he screamed and grabbed her by throat.

"Go ahead, do it. But if you do, they die along with me." she said laughing.

He put her down and let his rage go away.

"What do you want?" he said looking over at Raven and the others.

"Be at this at this address tomorrow at 10:00pm, and I'll be there with them waiting for you. All you have to do to have them back is one simple thing." she said evilly.

"And that would be?" he asked talking the paper walking over to Raven.

"You'll find out when you get there." she then lifted into the air and flew away.

As the glass containers lifted up into the air, Beast Boy looked over at Raven and she was beginning to leave.

"I love you." he told her.

Before she could even respond, the container flew away. Beast Boy turn his hands into fist, and began to walk off.

"Don't worry Raven, I'll get you and the others back, if it's the last thing I do." he said to himself.

"That's a promise." he then turned into a hawk and flew off.

End Of Chapter 7


	8. I've Made My Choice

I do not own Teen Titans.

I've Made My Choice

Beast Boy arrived back at the Tower after seeing the love of his life and his family being taken away from him. He couldn't believe it, Terra, the girl he once had feelings for, had gone out of her way to hurt the one's he loved. As he walked in to the weight room Beast Boy's eyes widen and he turned into the Beast, he then ran towards the punching bag and hit it making it fly off the handle slamming into the wall. His rage was taking over, he started destroying the weight room, he broke most equipment, he then scratched the lockers ripping off the door to his locker, and he found himself staring at a picture he took of Raven and him dancing at the annual Jump City dance ball. His Beast eyes began to tear up, and he went back to his human form. He took the picture and held it tight, he missed her already, he wanted her close to him, and he wasn't going to rest until he had her back.

He turned around to look at the damage he had caused. "Nice job Gar, you complete destroyed this place." he said to himself.

He walked into his old room, and got his uniform. He placed each gauntlets in each hand, put on his black military pants he had out grown tight pants, he tied up his boots tight, and put on his tight long sleeve shirt making his way to the Jump City gym. As he walked in the manager of the gym came walking towards him.

* * *

"Beast Boy! Or should I say Beast Man look at you boy!" said the manager.

Beast Boy knew the manager because he would come here when he was younger, he shook his hand, and headed towards the pull up bars.

"Hey Mr. Lopez, how's the business doing?" he said starting his pull ups.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. What brings you here Logan?" said Mr. Lopez.

"Just needed to get ready for a big fight tomorrow, it's really important to me." he said moving towards to the leg press.

"Alright then Logan, good luck to you. I know you'll succeeded. By the way how's that lady of your's doing?" said Mr. Lopez.

"Not good, she's the one I'm fighting for, and my family" he said moving towards the ab rack.

"Logan, I can't imagine how hard that most be for you, but I know you love this woman with all your heart, and you'll do anything to get her and your family back. You have nothing to worry about." Mr. Lopez said patting his back.

"Thanks for the talk Mr. Lopez, it means a lot." Beast Boy said shaking his hand.

"No problem kiddo, now train hard." he said walking away.

After he had done working out for three hours, he decide to walk back to the tower to get rid some of the stress on his mine, half way there his communicator went off, and he picked it up and answered.

"Raven!" he said in pure happiness.

"Aww, sorry to disappoint you BB it's just me." said Terra smiling.

"What do you want Terra?" he said turning angry.

"Just wanted to check up on you, see how you were holding up." she said winking at him.

"Terra, let me talk to her, please." he said nicely.

"Beast Boy what happened?! You use to be head over heels for me, and now all you talk about the slutty witch?!" said Terra screaming.

"I used to be Terra! I tried to get you to remember, but you didn't want to, you would rather live a normal life then to be with me! Raven, actually loves me for who I am, she wouldn't just forget me! She's my fiancé and I love her! With all my heart!" he said screaming.

Behind Terra in the distance you could hear Raven screaming to Beast Boy. "I love you too Gar!" she screamed and followed by that was a scream of pain because she had just been shocked.

"Just be here tomorrow Beast Boy, and make the right the choice." said Terra hanging up.

Beast Boy tightened the grip on his communicator and broke it he headed home and got some rest for the big rescue mission.

* * *

At the Carnival

It was 10:00pm and Beast Boy was there just in time, he looked around to find Raven and the other Titans. He walked to the center of the Carnival and saw Terra there looking him right in the eyes.

"Hello." she said.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"There right here, just like I promised." she said pointing them following at least 200 robots.

"Guys..." he said with tears coming down his face.

They had all been beaten up pretty badly, he couldn't wait to set them free all he had to was give Terra his answer.

"So Beast Boy, these are your options. A. Leave Raven, and the Titans and come be with me. If you pick this one they will be set free. Or B. Fight these robots and me in a battle of life or death. Your choice?" she said getting ready to fight.

"I need one minute with them, and I will give you my answer please?" he said looking at her with high hopes she would say yes.

"Fine, go ahead." she said pointing to his fiancé and family.

He ran up to Raven's glass container and hugged the glass. He smiled at the others and they all smiled back despite them being all bloody.

"Guys! Don't worry I'll get you guys out!" he said stretching to fight.

"Yo, BB you sure you can take them on?" said Cyborg.

"I'll try and if I don't succeed, I'll die saving you guys." he said starting to walk off.

"Gar!" yelled Raven.

he turned around and walked over to her.

"Yes beautiful?" he said with tears.

She began to cry too " I love you, don't give up." she said placing her hand on the glass.

He put his hand where her hand was and smiled.

"I won't fail you my queen, but just in case take my ring I want you to remember me." he said placing the ring through a breathing hole.

Raven let the tears come down her face. "Don't talk like that...please." she said.

"Raven, don't forget me...please." he said to her.

"Never.." she said crying.

"Times up!" yelled Terra.

"Wish me luck guys." he said turning around.

they all wished him luck except for Raven who was crying at the thought of losing him, but she had to snapped out of it and focus on what was about to happen.

"Terra! I've made my choice!" he said

End Of Chapter 8

**_Another cliffhanger! :D next chapter will be the epic conclusion to this story! If you're enjoying this so far make sure to review it ^_^_**


	9. Hero

I do not own Teen Titans.

I've Made My Choice.

"Terra! I've made my choice!" said Beast Boy.

"Good, I know you didn't mean to leave me for her. Now come with and I'll set them free." she said smiling.

"What?! No! I pick B you delusional bitch!" he said running towards her ready to strike.

Terra sighed and put her head down. "Very well robots, kill him!" she said letting them do her dirty work.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a lion attacking the 10 robots in his way. He went up to one of them and bit it's head off, two were running behind him and he quickly turned around, transformed into a bear, and punched holes in their chest, three robots turned their hands in to machine guns and blasted away, he changed into a cheetah, he quickly maneuvered the bullets and sliced them with his claws, the last six robots all dog piled him trying to restrain him, but Beast Boy's rage pushed them all to the ground, and he quickly jumped in the air transforming into a dinosaur squishing all of them. Terra couldn't believe it, this time she sent 30 robots to attack him, they all lined up and attached to each other making one big laser shooter, Beast Boy ran head first to them and turned into a mouse and crawled into the lasers hole, before it shot off, he transformed into a whale breaking the laser, and robots in to bits. Terra was starting to get pissed she sent 60 robots with blades, as Beast Boy saw this he knew any animal he would choose would be hurt from the blades so he decided to fight hand-to-hand.

Beast Boy dodged out of the way from an incoming sword, he took the sword away from the robot, and sliced it's head off. The rest came at him and began to attack him, he was in pure concentration, he countered a lot of attacks, and had killed most of them, as he saw the last robot, he sliced it's right arm off, what he didn't know was that this one had a second sword, the robot cut Beast Boy side making him scream in pain, but was able to kill the robot afterwards. Raven and the others gasped in the sight of his blood spilling onto the floor, Raven was in tears.

"Come on Beast Boy, you got this!" screamed Nightwing.

"Yeah grass stain! Don't give up!" yelled Cyborg.

"Beast Boy! Please engage in the fighting please!" said Starfire.

"Garfield, no..,get up...please...get up!" Raven screamed.

Terra walked over to Beast Boy who was grabbing his side.

"Aww, did BB get a booboo?" she said evilly.

"Shut up..." he said not looking at her.

"What are you gonna do huh? Tell me bad jokes until I die? Face it Beast Boy it's over." she said picking up I giant boulder, and raised it high above him ready to finish him off.

His eyes turned pure white, his bangs enlarged, he grew there times bigger, and there it was the werebeast had come out to play. He quickly tackled Terra, and tried to bite Terra's head off.

Terra pushed his mouth away from her and screamed "Robots! Get him!" she then kicked him off and backed away.

The last remaining 100 robots came towards him, and attacked him, this didn't make the werebeast happy not one bit. He then went on a killing spree, 10 came at him and he sliced them into a million pieces, 20 where headed his way he quickly jumped behind them and ripped off their chest one by one, 30 pulled out machine guns and shot him the beast sonic scream threw the bullets away, the bullets hit Raven's container, and made cracks on it.

"Raven, try kicking the container, it might help you get out!" Nightwing told her.

Raven nodded her head and began to kick. As the werebeast destroyed a certain robot's head, the rest came behind, and started to attack him. Screams of pain filled the air as the beast was being attacked. Terra came over with a pipe, and began to hit him the face.

"Just die already!" she screamed as she continue hitting him.

Raven saw this and raged filled her eyes, she kicked the container down, and ran after Beast Boy. As Terra was about to hit him, Raven put a black shield around him, Terra looked at her with anger.

"I don't have time for you, robots, ready, aim, fire!" she demanded.

As Raven saw the bullets coming her way, she was tackled by Beast Boy taking her for cover.

"Raven! Listen to me carefully, I'm gonna go out there as the beast, I need you to use your powers to put some black armored on me okay?" he said holding her.

"Let me heal you first Gar, please?" she said with tears in her face.

"No time, just do as I said okay?" he gave her passionate kiss. " I love you" he then turned into the werebeast and ran after Terra and the robots.

"And I love you.." said Raven she then focused and covered the werebeast with black armored.

Within seconds the beast quickly destroyed the robots, and his eyes set on Terra.

"Beast Boy, let's talk about this.." she backing away.

The werebeast tackled her and bit her in the shoulder and Terra screamed in pain.

Raven saw this all of Terra's blood come out and gasped, as much as she wanted Terra gone, she knew Beast Boy would never resort to killing, she then ran up behind the beast and screamed his name.

"Garfield! I know you're in there, don't let the beast and your anger control you! You once told me as much you wanted her gone, you had to do your job as hero, killing her isn't what a hero would do! So please I beg of you! Snap out of it!" she screamed at him.

The werebeast didn't listen to her, he kept attacking Terra and was about to kill her. When he felt someone from behind him hug him, he identified her scent, let go off Terra who had passed out, and turned back into Beast Boy. He let out tears of pain onto Raven who he was now facing. She held him closer to her and comforted him.

"Raven I didn't mean t-" he said letting the tears come down

"I know you didn't, it's okay, don't worry I'll send her to a different dimension, and will be done with her forever." she said kissing him.

"I love you Raven, don't ever leave me.." he said kissing her back.

"I would never leave you, you're my whole world, now let's get the others, deal with her, and go home." she said lifting him up.

"Okay" he said.

And so they did.

* * *

Back at the Tower.

After Terra had been sent to a different dimension, and the Titans had healed, the others decided to thank Beast Boy for his achievement on saving them. They all lined up and gave him thanks.

"Friend Beast Boy! Thank you for rescuing us! To celebrate I will make one of my famous meals!" Starfire said hugging him and then flying off too cook.

"Excellent job Beast Boy, take the rest of the week off and just relax, I know this whole must have been really stressful." Said Nightwing shaking his hand.

"Thanks man." Beast Boy smiled.

"Way to go BB! I got you a little surprise, I got you ten new video games, and the brand new gaming console! And I guess I could make you some tofu.. But just this once!" said Cyborg fist bumping Beast Boy.

"Awesome!" he said looking at who remain, Raven.

"Hey honey, than-" she said only to be interrupted by him.

"Don't." he said bringing her in for a big passionate kiss. "Having you here with me, is thanks enough." he said kissing her again.

Raven giggled " I love you Gar, oh and guess what?" she smiling.

"What?" he said.

"All the wedding things have been planned, and we're ready." she said kissing him.

Beast Boy was so happy he screamed what he been waiting for. "The wedding is on!" he said picking up Raven spinning her around.

The Titans cheered for the happy couple, and got ready for the party they were about to have.

**_The End!_**

**_Hoped you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
